The Anniversary Waltz
by sfgirljan
Summary: Hi! I'm new to the site and thought I would try my hand at this.  I hope you enjoy! It's a one shot deal. Dripping with romance-older Klaine  approx. 30 years old  Please forgive any goofs! Reviews welcome!


The Anniversary Waltz – Chapter 1

It was a busy time for Blaine, as he was putting in extra hours at his law firm, so he did not come home that night until after 9:00 p.m. and he was tired. But as hectic as Blaine's schedule was, he was not so busy as to forget his anniversary and had champagne and two-dozen long-stemmed American Beauty roses sent home, for his _own_ "American Beauty," as he called Kurt.

Kurt knew what Blaine's schedule would be like for so he arranged for their "baby," their dog Pavlova, to stay at their friend Mercedes' house for the night, so they could truly have some much needed alone time. They loved their "little girl," but she could be _so_ demanding sometimes, just like her daddies! And tonight it was just about the two of them.

Kurt prepared a late night candlelit supper, to quietly celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary. He had rejected out of hand Blaine's earlier suggestion they go out; it being their first anniversary, he wanted it to be more intimate.

As Kurt was lighting the candles on their dining room table, he heard a key turn in the lock. He stopped what he was doing and ran to the door to greet Blaine. He had just stepped inside the foyer, dropped his keys on the glass and bronze leaf-patterned console table and was only able to get out, "Hi Honey, I'm ho…" before Kurt threw himself at him; Blaine caught him just before he could send them sailing into a wall and Kurt began bestowing upon him a kiss for each rose sent, each escalating in passion, with the final one almost causing Blaine to forget his own name.

Finally catching his breath, he smiled and said, "Well, good evening to you too! What brought this about?"

"Just my small way of thanking you for the gorgeous roses—they're exquisite!" Kurt glanced at the console table, where he had placed one of the vases, "I love you, baby."

"Honey, I love you too, but there was _nothing_ small about that thank you! Mmmm, come here, you; I think I need a little more sugar from my baby…" Blaine huskily said.

"Hmmmm, speaking of things _not small_, *someone* is jumping the gun a little early in tonight's scheduled events…" Kurt observed.

Following Kurt's eyes, he glanced down and got his point. Grinning, he drawled, "Well, when you light a flame, darlin'…"

Dryly, Kurt responded, "Yeah, and that's a mighty big _torch_ you're carrying there, _darlin'_!"

Swatting him on the butt, Blaine leaned in and whispered in honeyed tones in his ear, _"Is that a complaint?"_ and then ran his tongue along the edge of Kurt's ear, blowing his warm, sweet breath gently over the area, sending shivers throughout Kurt's body.

Leaning down to kiss him, Kurt sighed into his mouth, "No, no complaints here; not a one…oh _god_, I love you…" He ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair, loving the feel of it; those lovely hands of Blaine's stroking his back and his sides as he kissed him so completely. They were quickly losing control when they heard the sound of Blaine's stomach growl, loudly. Kurt giggled and said, "Hungry, are we?"

Leaning his forehead against Kurt, Blaine groaned, kissed the bridge of Kurt's nose and replied, "Yes, for _you, always for you_…" and his eyes turned a smoky color as he looked into Kurt's clear blue eyes, caressed his cheeks with his thumbs and lifted his lips back to his mouth, his tongue dancing with his.

They sank to the floor, where Blaine's hands cupped Kurt's ass. Kurt whimpered softly as Blaine ground against him teasingly, making him want more. Meanwhile, Kurt untucked Blaine's shirt, sliding his hands underneath to stroke Blaine's back, down his sides then up to his chest to play amongst the forest of soft hairs there, Blaine's nipples pebbling.

Just as things were getting really interesting, the phone rang; they ignored it and let it go to the answering machine, but the voice on the other end made them stop in mid-grope, listen, and laugh hysterically. They could hear Mercedes saying, "Sorry guys, hopefully I didn't catch you in the middle of anything" (the smirk in her voice was unmistakable), "but someone wanted to say goodnight. Come on girl, say goodnight to your daddies. Come on, you can do it…" Then they heard a small

"woof" and the sound of nails as their dog Pavlov scrambled onto Mercedes' hardwood floors. "Okay, I guess that was it—happy anniversary guys, Pavlova and I love you both! Have a GREAT time! And don't worry about your little girl; she's welcome here for as long as you want. Mwah!" Beeeeeeep…

Although part of them wanted to kill her for interrupting them, they just couldn't stay mad—it _was_ cute, and she was a great friend to both of them, and they loved her to death. But oh, it was hard to catch their breaths!

Blaine stood up first, holding out his hands to help Kurt up. Kurt accepted them gladly, then Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips, kissed them, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb and said, "Perhaps we should stop to eat now; I think I'm going to need my strength…"

Kurt agreed, saying, "Yes, you _will_…"

Giggling, they straightened their clothes as best they could and walked hand in hand to their dining room and sat down at the table, set with their best linens, flowers, wedding china, silver, and pristine crystal glasses. Blaine admired the tablescape and complimented Kurt. "It's beautiful, and so are you. Thank you, baby…I love you," and he kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are welcome, my devastatingly handsome husband; thank you for making me _feel_ beautiful…I love you too…" Kurt replied, kissing those perfect lips in return.

As they ate and spoke of their mutual day's events, Blaine looked at his husband, and seeing his face become animated as he spoke of a conversation he had with one of his clients at his design shop that morning, he closed his eyes for a moment and thanked God silently for sending this vibrant and passionate man into his life, to mend the seams of his wounded heart. Life in the hectic, sometimes seedy world of corporate law over the past five years had taught him some harsh realities, and they stung dreadfully at times, but ever since they met, most of the hurt and the ugly snarls in his soul went away, and was replaced with a peace he'd rarely ever known. He was indeed a blessed man.

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes were closed and said, "Honey, are you falling asleep on me?"

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, giving him a heavy-lidded gaze and smiled devilishly, saying, "No, that won't be until _much_ later!"

Kurt blushed at the innuendo. "Oh good, for a moment, I was afraid you would be too tired for all the special things I have planned for tonight," he laughingly replied.

Staring deeply into Kurt's eyes, Blaine said, "You should know by now, I'm _never_ too tired for," he paused, "…_special things._"

Chapter 2

After supper, with the candles still lit and Blaine uncorking the chilled champagne, Kurt went upstairs to freshen up and change into the new royal purple silk pajamas he bought that afternoon. Blaine had just put on their favorite CD of specially mixed dance music when he turned around and saw Kurt slowly descend the staircase. His eyes drank him up; he was a vision to behold. Blaine just stood there, mouth hanging open slightly, his mind briefly thinking of Kurt's long legs tightly wrapped around him. Kurt stood before him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Baby, are you all right? Say something!"

Blaine blinked his eyes and gulped. He stammered, "Honey, I'm more than all right; you just took my breath away, is all. It's a good thing I have a strong heart; a lesser man wouldn't stand a chance of survival at the incredible sight of you!"

"So, you really like...?" he asked shyly.

Blaine said, "Baby, you have _no_ idea…" Reaching for him to show him how _much_ he liked it, he noticed something in Kurt's hands behind his back. "What are you hiding?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up for you, I hope you like it…" Kurt replied. He handed Blaine a silk knee-length robe that was the exact color of his pajamas. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt to him. Taking Kurt's face in his hands, Blaine kissed him quickly and deeply, saying, "There's more where that came from, I'll be back in a moment."

Grabbing Blaine's tie, Kurt pulled him down to return his kiss and said, "Hurry, and don't shave…I like feeling the stubble, _everywhere_…"

Blaine laughed, scruffing Kurt's face with his evening shadow, then ran upstairs and quickly showered and changed into the robe. After several minutes, he came galloping back down the stairs, his hair still slightly damp, but drying into its natural state. In the meantime, Kurt had poured the champagne and put out a plate of strawberries to nibble on. Blaine noticed all of this, strode over to him and said, "Am I a lucky man or what? YOU, dinner and candlelight, YOU, this amazing robe,

YOU, champagne and dessert, and have I mentioned YOU? What else can a man ask for?"

Kurt replied, "I'm the lucky one, sweetheart, this is all I ever dreamed of, and more."

Blaine closed in on him, took Kurt's hands in his, and in turn, lovingly kissed each palm, and held one of Kurt's hands to his heart, where Kurt could feel its steady rhythm. For a moment, they just stood there, gazing intently; Kurt, basking in the scent of Blaine's freshly washed self—a scent he relished and made him feel safe and warm.

The CD had already started and Blaine held out his hand to Kurt and asked for a dance. Kurt took it and smiled.

They moved easily to the Flamenco music, allowing it to overtake their senses. Dancing away from Blaine, Kurt decided to play a little. Looking directly into Blaine's eyes at all times, Kurt slowly unbuttoned his pajama top, then let his fingers cascade slowly down his chest, hips undulating, then turned around so his back was to Blaine, and repeated the same actions, then looked over one shoulder at him as if to say, _"Had enough yet?"_

Blaine reached out for Kurt and held him firmly by his hips, never taking his eyes off their movement. Blaine desired him so much when they danced like this, it almost bordered on a sickness. Blaine then pulled Kurt tightly against himself, placing both hands at his waist and held him there to ensure he could feel everything he had to offer as he slowly ground against Kurt's backside, Blaine's penis slipping out from the folds of his robe momentarily to slide between Kurt's thighs.

"_Lord have mercy on my soul, he's killing me here,"_ Kurt thought to himself.

Having similar thoughts of his own as he fought for control, Blaine's mind raced back to when Kurt had first presented the idea of taking formal dance lessons to him; Blaine's eyes just rolled and he whined and complained about being too much of a klutz to be able to pull it off. Sure, pop dancing he could do, but formal?

Kurt had cut Blaine off quickly with, "Bullshit. If Tommy Tune, who stands at 6'7" and has the hugest feet you've ever seen, can dance, then YOU can." Like himself, Kurt rarely swore, so he knew he meant business whenever he did. Kurt softened his tone though, saying, "Besides honey, if you do this, I'll…" and he whispered suggestive ideas in Blaine's ear as incentive. The color rose to Blaine's cheeks and he acquiesced, because in the long run, Blaine couldn't refuse Kurt anything and he _was_ a horny guy to boot, but he didn't do so without a lot of initial complaints, and a written and notarized statement by Kurt that included his list of promised delights.

When that song ended and the song, "_For Your Eyes Only_" came on, it was Kurt's turn to ask for a dance. Blaine smiled and said, "Yes." The song had special significance for Kurt, he sensed, because Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes as he sang to him the following lines: _"For your eyes only, I never need to hide. You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new. I never felt until I looked at you."_

They clung tightly to one another, shifting around slowly on the floor, touching, tasting, caressing. When the song ended, Blaine lifted his head up from Kurt's chest and noticed his tear-stained face. Slightly alarmed, Blaine asked, "Baby, why the tears?"

In a choked voice Kurt replied, "All this happiness; sometimes, I can't believe I'm really here with you. I must have done something good sometime in my life to deserve this."

Blaine looked at him with tears in his own eyes, for he knew his personal history and it was similar to his. Blaine kissed Kurt's eyelids reverently. "Oh sweetie, you deserve all this happiness, and more. We both do. If it takes the rest of our lives, we'll make sure every moment of pain we've ever experienced is completely erased, count on it. _We'll love the pain away_," he whispered. Kurt looked at him adoringly and pulled his head to him for a kiss. Their lips met fully, causing Kurt's already weakened legs to nearly collapse, and he held onto Blaine for dear life.

Kissing softly at first, time passed and their lips parted, touching tongues hungrily; eventually slowing down to a maddening and teasing caress, sparking electricity and eliciting quiet moans of pleasure from both of them. Kurt ran his fingers through

Blaine's mass of dense, curly hair, playing with the ends at the nape of his neck, and ensuring his lips never left Blaine's.

One of Blaine's hands stroked Kurt's jaw line, then his throat lightly, while the other was wreaking havoc on Kurt's insides, as it rested firmly on the small of Kurt's back. As Blaine pulled Kurt's bottom lip inside his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, he could feel himself rise against Kurt's stomach and Blaine whispered to him, "See what you do to me, how aroused you make me?" Kurt chuckled slightly then sighed contentedly as he drove Blaine to distraction, making love to his ears. Kurt whispered back, "The feeling's mutual, angel…"

The enormity of their feelings almost overwhelmed them and they dropped to the couch, trembling with desire. "Wow!" they said in unison, and broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Blaine reached for Kurt and settled him onto his lap, arranging him just so, and he grabbed their champagne glasses as Kurt reached for the plate of red, ripe strawberries. "Happy Anniversary, Honey; Happy Anniversary, Baby," they said as they toasted one another. Kurt shied away from the champagne for a moment and fed the most luscious looking berry to Blaine. Blaine did likewise and teased Kurt's lips with it before actually letting him take a bite. He noticed a smear of berry on Kurt's lips, and just as Kurt lifted a napkin to wipe it off, Blaine said, "Let me," and he quickly covered Kurt's mouth with his and licked it off. They looked at each other momentarily, and breathlessly blew out the candles then up the stairs they ran to their bedroom, laughing and holding hands, where Kurt had other surprises planned for the rest of the evening…

Chapter 3

As Blaine lit the plumeria-scented candles Kurt had set out, the room took on soft, romantic hues. Kurt stood in front of their full-length mirror and took one last critical look at himself and ran his fingers through his hair. Blaine finished what he was doing and stood closely behind Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and making his presence known. Blaine kissed his neck and inhaled the fragrance of Kurt's cologne mixing with his own natural scent, which intoxicated him more than he could dream possible.

Kurt quietly watched in the mirror what Blaine was doing and received twice the pleasure by doing so. Kurt caressed the one hand still at his waist and threw his head back against Blaine, moaning softly. Blaine looked up briefly from what he was doing and noticed Kurt watching him in the mirror and saw a look of complete love, wonder, and passion on his face. Blaine questioned, "You like that? Watching?"

Cheeks flushed, Kurt replied, "Mmm, yes, this reminds me of one of the fantasies I had about you before we were married."

"Hmmmm, really? So, you fantasized about me, did you? Tell me about it, _please_?"

Kurt flushed even more and just said, "_Blaine_…"

Blaine said, "It's okay, it's just between us, right? And if you're a _good_ boy, on some other night, I will tell you about _mine_."

Kurt teasingly replied, "Oh well, if you _insist_."

He began by telling Blaine that in his fantasy, they were standing just as they were now, with Blaine standing closely behind him and kissing his neck and earlobes. Blaine purred into his ear, "You mean, like this?" and proceeded to do what he just described. "Y-y-yes," Kurt stammered.

"And what else are we doing?" Blaine replied in his deepest and lowest tone.

Kurt continued, "Your hands reach out and stroke my chest."

"Like this?" Blaine said seductively, and brought his hands around to Kurt's pajama top, slipping it off his shoulders. Watching Kurt's expression in the mirror at all times, Blaine brought his hands up to caress the soft skin of Kurt's chest. Kurt's hands joined Blaine's as he continued to stroke his chest and play with his erect nipples. This was affecting Blaine also, feeling himself coming back to life behind Kurt. Kurt reached behind himself and pulled Blaine closer to him, stroking him lightly through the robe. Blaine moaned deeply in his chest, kissed and licked Kurt's ears and whispered softly, "Honey, is there any more to this fantasy? Because if there is, shouldn't we continue the rest of it lying down?"

Kurt laughed wickedly and said, "Funny you should put it that way…" and he winked.

Taking Kurt in his arms, Blaine kissed him, nuzzling his neck, saying, "You take such good care of me."

Chapter 4

Taking Blaine's hand, Kurt silently led him to their bed. Asking Blaine to remove his robe and lay face down on the bed, he brought out a bottle of apricot-scented massage oil and poured a small amount in his hands to warm. Straddling Blaine on either side of his hips with his knees, Kurt used his hands expertly, massaging his broad shoulders, back, and neck, working out the knots of tension that preparation for an upcoming trial was causing.

Continuing on, he stroked, kneaded and kissed his way down Blaine's back, until he reached the bottom of his spine, that lovely soft patch of skin that was so sensitive and so receptive to the little nibbles he placed there. Keeping his hand in contact with Blaine's body at all times, Kurt poured another small amount of oil in his hands to finish the lower half of Blaine's body.

Kurt began to gently but firmly massage Blaine's fine, sweet ass; leaning down to softly kiss one cheek, he smiled to himself; he was feeling a little naughty, so he slid one well-lubricated finger down Blaine's cleft, and inserted it where Blaine was sure to feel it.

Rising up a little upon contact, Blaine turned his head just enough to catch Kurt's eye. He saw the sly look Kurt gave him, and Blaine said in a tone full of good-humored snark, "Excuse _me_, just _what_ do you think you're doing back there? Feeling a little playful, are we?"

Always giving as good as he got, Kurt replied, "Well, I don't think what I'm _feeling_ back here is _called_ "playful_"…_ I believe it has another name!"

"Ha ha, you know very well what I mean!"

"Yes, I do, now just hush up and enjoy the rest of the journey, okay?"

Sighing dramatically he said, "If I _must_."

Kurt did it once again for good measure and grinned when he heard Blaine chuckle and mumble something under his breath about _geese_ and having a _special sauce_ for _his_ gander when he got through with him…

Kurt continued on to Blaine's well-formed thighs, down his calves, onto his feet, stopping to make love to each of those glorious toes of his. That caused a more visceral reaction, forcing Blaine to shift slightly on the bed to accommodate his growing desire.

Time passed, and Kurt felt Blaine totally relax and heard him moaning deeply into the pillow. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Kurt asked, "Feeling better?"

"Mm-hm," Blaine replied slowly as he turned over onto his back, "How can I ever thank you?" he whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Like this," Kurt said sweetly. He kissed him, parting his lips to receive the loving caress of Blaine's tongue, with gratitude. Moments later, Kurt broke off the kiss and began blazing a trail of wet kisses down Blaine's neck, paying special attention to his Adam's apple, then to his chest. Fingers tangled in his chest hairs, he nibbled and licked his nipples, bringing them to life. He continued his way down Blaine's body, briefly stopping to pay homage to his belly button and went on his merry way down his happy trail, craving his special taste of salty and sweet. Blaine emitted a gasp and a low growl, as Kurt expertly loved every inch of him with his lips and tongue; both of them becoming more excited with each passing minute. This was truly a gift they both loved to share…

Putting one hand behind his head to lift himself up slightly, Blaine used his other hand to pull Kurt's his hair slightly as he watched him firmly suck just the head of his penis, then with the tip of his pointed tongue, lick down the underside then back up to his wet slit, causing him to say in a gruff voice, "Oh baby…that's it…right there…ooh, harder, you little tease." Kurt laughed lightly at his comments, and continued on, loving the taste and feel of him.

All too briefly though, Blaine stopped him, saying breathlessly, "Honey…as much as I am loving this, you KNOW I am, we need to slow down a little…I'm not going to last much longer…" Kurt smiled wickedly and said, "Of course…"

"Good, just so there are no misunderstandings," Blaine said, and he quickly flipped Kurt onto his back. He returned Kurt's kisses and caresses, from his ears and neck, his chest, suckling his nipples, loving their tautness in his mouth, and loving the fact he was the cause of his arousal; he loved Kurt's body, his soft skin enticing him always. Moving on, Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's stomach, and the insides

of his highly sensitive thighs, where he teased them open with his scruffy chin, then down his legs, to his toes, working his way back up again, stopping only to savor the taste of Kurt's warm and wet tumescence, flicking his tongue slowly at his most erotic spot, causing Kurt to moan loudly, with intense pleasure. Blaine continued, pausing only to say, "I've never tasted anything so sweet in my life; I could do this forever, but I want you to come for me, baby, _now_…"

Blaine's words affected Kurt; by his cries of ecstasy and pressing him closer to him, Kurt spurred him on to increase the actions of his extremely talented tongue; stroking his head softly and crying out, "Oh…God…Blaine, don't stop…more…please baby…now…now," he came to a shattering climax.

Afterwards, as he caught his breath, Kurt pulled him up and kissed him passionately, tasting himself on his tongue. Their foreplay continued to a fever pitch until Blaine, with Kurt's eager help, began to enter him. Blaine gently slapped Kurt's hand away and started out slowly, teasing him with the head only, denying him, asking, "Is this what you want? _Is it?"_ He pulled out all the way, then slid in a little more, pulled out, and continuing in this fashion until Kurt painfully cried out to him, "Blaine, you sadist…"

"Just a little more, honey, I promise…I'm coming there _soon_…" Blaine said playfully.

"If you don't hurry, I will be too, with or _without_ you…" Kurt replied saucily.

Grinning evilly, Blaine gave him what they both craved; he entered him completely and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Blaine loved him slowly, easily, both of them savoring every exquisite, maddening second. He increased his pace as Kurt's legs wrapped around him, his heels planted on his backside and pushing down, causing him to more intensely feel his heat engulf him. Kissing him, Blaine moaned into his mouth, "Oh baby, you're so warm…tight; you feel so good…_jesus_, I love it when you do that," as he clutched his walls around him. Any emotional pain Kurt ever felt was erased as he looked deeply into the warm hazel eyes of the man he loved more dearly than his own life.

Kurt perfectly matched Blaine's movements, wanting to hold him inside him forever. They changed positions; now Blaine was on his back and they continued their lovemaking. Temporarily holding Blaine's hands over his head, Kurt rode him like the wild stallion he was. Blaine pulled Kurt close, kissing and biting his

nipples, cautiously. Overwhelmed with his feelings for him, Kurt was unable to control himself as writhed slowly above Blaine, both of them breaking out in a fine sheen of sweat as Blaine continued to grow inside Kurt. Kurt leaned back and stroked his own chest, pinching his nipples. Seeing this, Blaine reached down with his fingertips to stroke Kurt's aching, throbbing need, as they continued their dance of love.

Having never seen Kurt quite this free and comfortable with his own body before turned Blaine on to the point of no return; he growled loudly as his orgasm began and he cried out, "Baby, you love me so well!" As Blaine came, Kurt felt Blaine rise up to meet him, his hands on his backside, pulling him tightly to him. Feeling Blaine pulse deep inside him and spreading his seed in waves of delight, Kurt began to climax one last time with him. Afterwards, both were reeling with relief, warmth, and infinite love. Tears of happiness were released as they collapsed back onto the bed and looked at each other in amazement, pleased with themselves; could it be their lovemaking was getting better each time? Kurt leaned over, pushing Blaine's wet hair away from his face and kissed him softly, sweetly and said, "I love you, Mr. Anderson. _Vous êtes si beau, mon amour. Si beau et chaud; vous possédez mon coeur, pour toujours.__"_ Running his hand through Kurt's equally drenched hair, he returned the kiss and replied, with eyes brimming with tears, "_Je t'aime, mon amour."_

Lying in each other's arms, feeling totally spent but infinitely content, they reflected silently on their year of wedded bliss; they had their ups and downs as all couples do, but overall, never had they felt more loved. And out of that love, grew strength and belief, in themselves and each other.

***Translation*** "You are so beautiful, my love. So beautiful and warm; you have my heart, for always."

Chapter 5

They lay there, eyes closing sleepily, but continued to softly kiss. Blaine had an idea and decided it was Kurt's turn to be pampered.

He picked up a sleepy Kurt, who only mildly protested at leaving the comfort of their bed, and carried him into their bathroom, gently setting him down to run a warm bath for the two of them. Throwing in a handful or two of their favorite lemongrass-scented bath salts, Blaine stepped inside the tub, and held out his hand to Kurt, and together they sat down in the aromatic warmth, with Blaine sitting closely behind him. For awhile, they just lay there, relaxing, speaking very little, each in their own thoughts. After a time, Blaine grabbed the softest sponge, soaped it up, and started to bathe Kurt gently, kissing him between his shoulder blades in between rinses. Kurt lay back against Blaine's chest, with tears of silent joy in his eyes, thanking God for this wondrous man.

Blaine continued to completely bathe Kurt, including washing his hair; Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Blaine's strong fingers massaging his head and running them through his soapy strands and rinsing him clean. Holding out his hand again, Blaine helped Kurt to stand up, so he could drain the tub and take a quick shower to finish cleaning himself, although he felt it was criminal to have to wash Kurt's scent off of him.

When they were done, they stepped out of the tub and dried each other off. After they towel-dried their hair, Blaine once again lifted Kurt in his arms and carried him back to their bed, where he lay him down gently. Kurt smiled at the tender care Blaine was taking of him; he loved it when he showed his inner schmoopiness.

Covering Kurt's body with his own, Blaine kissed and licked his way down Kurt's body. Kurt blinked away the surprising tears in his eyes as Blaine made his way down.

Teasing Kurt's thighs open with soft, pleasing kisses, Blaine settled in to love him gently with his mouth and hands, his tongue teasing him through his curls and laving his testicles, sucking each one carefully. Arching his back as shockwaves of pleasure ran through him, Kurt gently stroked Blaine's head, bringing him closer to

him as Blaine became more aggressive with his mouth. Sliding two fingers inside Kurt, curled upwards and stroking his little bundle of nerves, while sucking on him, Blaine could feel how close he was, and stepped up his motions. Putting one hand under Kurt's backside, he lifted him up to completely cover him with his mouth and rapidly lick him with his pointed tongue. Kurt mewled like a newborn kitten, and as Blaine continued to love him, Kurt's breath came in staccato bursts and he could literally feel each molecule of his being opening up and having its own orgasm, as his real one began. Clutching Blaine's head, he cried out, "My god…my god…closer, Blaine…I can never get close enough…I love you…LOVE you…" Blaine continued to love him through his orgasm, until his spasms finally stopped, then bathed him with his tongue until he was thoroughly clean, loving his moisture and having his scent infused in his mouth, his nostrils. Blaine could never get enough of this, of him.

Blaine pulled himself back up to kiss Kurt, and to cradle his wrung-out body in his arms. Kurt tried to do the same thing, but he was not as successful. His arms hung about Blaine loosely, too satiated to do much more than express his love for him verbally.

Slipping the covers over them both, Blaine watched as Kurt put his head on his shoulder, then his hand on his chest, mindlessly playing with the soft hairs there. Blaine sighed contentedly as he stroked Kurt's arm, both of them too surfeited to do anything else.

After a minute or two, Kurt asked Blaine if he would sing one of his favorite songs. Blaine asked which one, and he smiled when he heard his request; it had been a favorite of Kurt's mother's, and when his father was missing her after she passed away, he would play it over and over. Their love of that song transmitted itself to him as he grew up. Kurt had always wanted to have a love such as theirs, but never thought it would be, until he met Blaine. It was something Kurt sang after the first time he and Blaine had made love. So, it being their anniversary, it was the perfect choice.

As Kurt started to drift off to sleep, he heard Blaine start to sing softly, slowly, almost reverently…

_What a dream I had  
>dressed in organdy<em>

_clothed in crinoline  
>of smoky burgundy<em>

_softer than the rain  
><em>

_I wandered empty streets down  
>past the shop displays<br>I heard cathedral bells  
>dripping down the alley ways<br>as I walked on_

_and when you ran to me  
>your cheeks flushed with the night<br>we walked on frosted fields  
>of juniper and lamplight<br>I held your hand_

_and when I awoke  
>and felt you warm and near<br>I kissed your honey hair  
>with my grateful tears<br>oh, I love you  
>oh, I love you <em>


End file.
